Like Children
by AnneLaurant
Summary: Two men, sparring, relieving bits and pieces of their childhood (they knew each other from childhood, and there's a reason they stand together even in battle)... and undeniably in love. (M for some erotic undertones.)
1. Chapter 1

I said, I wanted Caldarn. Okay, I get Caldarn. By me, for me (and for other co-shippers too).

Shoutout to Drag for giving me the idea to write Caldarn.

* * *

It was scorching hot.

It was so hot and the humidity had never seen a better high, and it made things even hotter.

Sweat ran down the bodies of the sparring soldiers. Sweat ran down his body.

Him. Aldarn.

And Caleb watched. He watched carefully; he watched like a calculating predator.

Swords clashed. Men shouted and grunted and fought. Bodies rippled, dancing to the hymn of makeshift battle. Sweat ran down skin. Sweat ran down body.

Then a sword flew to the side. Its opposing sword pointed to the losing man's neck. Both men panted like beasts, their eyes never straying from each other.

"It's not like you to lose." Aldarn withdrew his sword. "But I don't hate winning to you either."

Caleb's gaze lingered on his partner. "You're right."

"What's on your mind?"

"...it's hot, that's what."

"I know you, Caleb. I knew you from when we were children."

Aldarn stepped sideways to pick up the fallen sword. Whatever he was thinking, Caleb was sure the galhot was right.

"...I need a quick bath," Caleb announced and reached for his sword.

While their eye contact was broken, Caleb's hand lingered a little more over Aldarn's. (Or, was Aldarn's lingering a little more under Caleb's touch?)

The two put their swords away. They went to the bath area. They locked the door to the bath area while giggling like stupid teenagers. (They're already more than that. They're already adults for Imdahl's sake for a few years now.)

The moment shirts were off was also the moment Caleb splashed a bucket of water onto Aldarn's face.

"Hey!"

"Hah! I got you!"

Two grown men, sharing in a secret.

Splash, splash, splash.

They've gone back to a time when they were truly children, when they didn't bear scars and all they wanted to do was battle the summer heat. It was hot, but relishing in the feeling was more bearable with another person.

Splash. Splash.

They threw water into each other's faces and heads and stomachs until they were simply lying on the ground, laughing at their own stupidity.

"You stink, Caleb."

"So do you."

Aldarn rolled over until he lied on top of Caleb. Caleb only grinned.

"Your hair's sticking to your face," said the Galhot, "How's that even comfortable?"

"Eh." Caleb wrapped his arms around his partner. "I got used to it."

Their noses touch. "It's long..."

"Yeah."

"Won't you cut it?"

"If you want to."

"I don't want to."

Caleb's grin widened.

Their lips pressed against each other. Aldarn's fingers dug into Caleb's long hair, and Caleb pulled him to a more comfortable seated position.

"You should tie your hair," Aldarn whispered, pressing kisses along his lover's jaw.

"I will, when you're finished pulling on it."

"Pfft. So, is it still hot?"

Caleb ran his hands up Aldarn's sides, feeling every curve and edge (mostly edge) of flesh and skin and stone-like protrusions. "I feel a different kind of hot."

"Me too."

Their lips met again, hungrily seeking and wanting. Green and brown orbs met, as well, secrets being passed, like children planning pranks together.

"Let's... go somewhere else."

"Let's."


	2. Chapter 2

It was still so hot, and doing that kind of activity made it even worse.

Even so, Caleb lay between his lover and the sheets that were getting sticky. Even with sweat running down his brow, down the the bold, adamant son of Nerissa refused to have his hair cut.

"Say, do you keep your hair long because you're embarrassed?" Aldarn asked, brushing the long strands of hair from Caleb's eyes and reddened cheeks.

"What the hell, stop that!" Caleb grabbed his lover's hand and bit onto the galhot's finger.

"Owww... what is it, then?"

"Ishn't obvioush..."

"Nuh-uh, it isn't." Aldarn tried to take his hand back, in vain. "Hey, give me my hand back."

"Donnn wuhnnuh..."

"Give it back."

"Nuuuuuu!"

"You are embarrassing. Come on. Hand."

"Merk mer."

"If you don't, I'll do... something."

Caleb's face became even more flushed even than before, and he released Aldarn's finger from his teeth. Aldarn pinched his beloved's lips in return.

"Naughty."

"Bleh." Caleb stuck his tongue out.

"Very naughty."

Caleb grabbed his lover and kissed him. "You're right."

And they tumbled into the sheets, the way they would tumble into the grass as children, playing warrior. How their bodies would clash and burn with vigor, imagining themselves to be the valiant heroes of light that would save everyone from the horrors they lived through. How their hands clasped together, wrestling, fighting, trying to get on top of the other one and declare themselves a victor.

They've long moved on from that. They've changed. They were now grown men, seeking pleasure and intimacy.

"I don't cut my hair," Caleb whispered, "Because you like it."

"Hm?" Aldarn looked up, licking his lips. "You're doing it for me? You're such a fucking sap."

"Well, I am part tree after all."

"That was a horrible joke."

"You're the one who started it by describing 'it' as 'sweet, almost like nectarine'!"

With a devious smile, Aldarn imitated the way Caleb said it earlier. "You're right."

"You're just copying me!"

Aldarn stuck his tongue out. "Don't I, always?"

And it took them back, briefly, to the times when they would fight, because they had similar interests and thought similarly. It took them back, briefly, to the times they told Julian and Aketon about how the other boy was being mean to him by copying him.

"We're just a pair of idiots." Caleb traced his finger over Aldarn's lips. "Since birth."

"Til death?" Aldarn mused and nipped along Caleb's hand.

"Yeah." The memories of the battles they've trudged through and survived flashed in Caleb's mind. The moments where they could've died. The moments where it looked grim. They faced it all, swords on one hand, the other clasped with each other. "Til death..."

* * *

If it still isn't clear, this happens in a mixed cartoon/comic AU of sorts, so Caleb is part "tree"/sentient plant life.


End file.
